An environmentally-friendly vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), and the like, is mounted with a motor as a driving power source, and is mounted with a high voltage battery as a driving power source of the motor.
The environmentally-friendly vehicle is necessarily mounted with a system of cooling a high voltage battery for preventing overheat of the high voltage battery.
The system of cooling a high voltage battery according to the related art includes a battery management system (BMS) and a cooling fan motor controller. The cooling fan motor controller receives control factors, conditions, and the like, of a cooling fan motor from the BMS through controller area network (CAN) communication to control the cooling fan motor.
The system of cooling a high voltage battery according to the related art includes a back-up controller disposed in the cooling fan motor controller in order to prepare for a case in which an error is generated in the CAN communication. However, since the back-up controller controls the cooling fan motor simply on the basis of an ignition 1 (ING 1) signal indicating whether or not the ignition of the vehicle is turned on, efficiency is low.
Particularly, when the cooling fan motor is controlled without considering whether or not an air conditioner in the vehicle is operated, a heat generation amount of the high voltage battery is overlooked due to characteristics of the air conditioner requiring a large amount of power, which may be a factor of shortening a lifespan of the high voltage battery.